Greg Penders
Greg Penders is a character at HBO drama Oz played by John Lurie. Biography Greg Penders is in Oz for accidentally shooting a man he was initially going to threaten. Mostly harmless, Penders is an inmate who's always trying to take advantage of situations. He's first introduced at Season 4, in solitary. Character storyline Prisoner 97P528. Convicted May 7, 1997. Criminally negligent homicide. Sentence: 17 years, up for parole in nine. Season Four Part II After killing John Basil in Unit J, Clayton Hughes is transferred to solitary. Hughes eventually goes crazy and attacks CO Travis Smith and takes over solitary, declaring it the Republic of Huru. Penders suggested that Hughes should use Smith as a human-shield. Hughes agrees and releases Penders from his cell. Leo Glynn comes to solitary and convinces Hughes to stop. While they hug, Hughes pulls a knife. Penders attacked Hughes, saving Glynn's life, but killing Hughes. Season Five When the problem with the air ducts was discovered, all of the inmates in solitary had been sent to Emerald City. Penders, along with fellow inmates Miguel Alvarez and Augustus Hill were assigned to Alicia Hinden's dog training program. He was assigned to a dog named Chester. While in Emerald City, Chester defecated on the floor. CO Len Lopresti ordered Penders to clean it up, but he refused. Angered, Lopresti threw Penders on the floor, shoving his face in the dog poop. Angry, Penders ordered Chester to attack Lopresti. The dog bit Lopresti, tearing his throat. Penders was again thrown in solitary. Season Six At the beginning of the season, Penders is still in solitary. When Officer Howell opens his shutter, he thinks that breakfast is here. A couple minutes later, he sees Howell and Martinez having sex. "Martinez is fucking Howell" Penders yells to his fellow inmates in solitary. When Penders is interviewed during a solitary evaluation, Penders says that he should be free because Lopresti is fine, not a scratch on him. Glynn kept him in solitary because he attacked a CO. Some time later, Claire Howell found Penders really sick in his cell along with Carlos Martinez. In the hospital, Penders discovers that he and Omar White were sick because of the toxic fumes in the solitary air ducts. White and Penders were released quickly and sent back to solitary. Penders asks how White is doing and that if he knows what is wrong with them and Martinez who is still in the hospital. Officer Howell later walks in, tells them that she doesn't what is wrong with them, tells them to be quiet, and shuts their shutters. Later, Howell comes back and tells Penders and White that their pal Martinez bought the farm (he died) and that they should take out their insurance policies. A couple minutes later, Penders and White see Officers Brass, Howell, and Murphy, bring Morales to solitary where they hear him scream in agony while they cut both of Morales' tendons. Both White and Penders are starting to freak out. Due to Martinez's death, Penders decides to sue the State claiming that Oz is endangering his life. He tries to get the Martinez family and White to join in on the lawsuit. In deleted scenes from season six, it is revealed that Penders went ahead with his plan to sue the state without White. Governor Devlin settled out of court with Penders, who won $500,000. Glynn finds out about this and is mad because Penders doesn't have a case (White dropped out and Martinez didn't even die from poison). In solitary still, Penders sings Na Na Hey Hey Kiss Him Goodbye to a guard and taunting him saying that he is now rich. As he was singing and taunting, Penders started to cough heavily and was coughing up blood. He was then rushed to the hospital where he cursed Dr. Nathan for letting him out too soon and that he was going to spend every penny he has to try to get her fired. In the series finale, Dr. Nathan appeared on the local news begging to government representatives that Penders desperately needs an organ transplant. Luckily, a state senator took up the cause and agreed to pay for Penders's organ transplant. Excited, Penders apologizes to Dr. Nathan for a calling her a bad doctor and tells her that she really is a good doctor. When asked on what the next step is, Nathan tells him that he will be transferred to Benchley Memorial, get a blood test, and wait for a person who has the same blood type as Penders to die. Murders committed *'Unnamed Man': Accidently shot to death. (1997) *'Clayton Hughes': Accidently stabbed to death. (2001) Category:Characters Category:Others